Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Island Orbs
(DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT DARKALEX06'S PERMISSION.) Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Island Orbs is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the fifth game in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series and adds all Generation 7 Pokemon in it. Plot Chapter 1: The Start of a Dream In Sunset Town, your partner wakes up and notices that the annual Island Orb festival is being held that day. Your partner rushes up towards Sunset Beach, and collects some sea shells. Your partner notices you washed up on the beach, and the partner rushes up to you. You wake up, and much to your amaze, you have turned into a Pokemon. Suddenly, you and your partner hear a shout. A Braviary then flies up to you and your partner, and asks for your help. His son, Rufflet, has run into Onix Cave and can't get out. You and your partner accept, and head off into Onix Cave, and, after the Dungeon, you and your partner see Onix, the "master" of Onix Cave. He challenges you, but you and your partner win the fight. Rufflet is saved, and you and your partner begin to make friends with each other. Your partner then tells you about his dream of becoming a top-rate, Master Rank, explorer and he offers you a spot in the Expedition School - A special school where you can learn how it is to be an exploration team and even become one. You accept, and go with your partner to Sunset Town and head towards the Expedition School. Chapter 2: The New Kids You and your partner are registered in the Expedition School by the principal, Chestnaught, and brought to Class 4. There, they meet Larvitar, Eevee, Magnemite, Honedge, Jangmo-o, and their teachers, Gallade, Gardevoir, and Lilligant. After attending some of the first classes, you and Larvitar begin to make friends. Soon after school, you and your partner head to Shimmering Forest, after recieving a note that Eevee has gotten lost there. After saving Eevee, your partner takes you to his/her house, and you and your partner head to sleep. During your long sleep, you have a dream of a world consumed in darkness. Your dream takes you into a Mystery Dungeon, and, after completing the Dungeon, a huge creature looks up to you. Then, the dream ends, and you wake up back in your partner's house. You wonder what the dream was, but then you head back to school with your partner. (WIP) Characters Playable Characters -Bulbasaur -Charmander -Squirtle -Pikachu -Meowth (Male Only) -Psyduck -Machop (Male Only) -Cubone -Vulpix (Female Only) -Chikorita (Female Only) -Cyndaquil -Totodile -Phanpy -Treecko -Torchic -Mudkip -Skitty (Female Only) -Turtwig -Chimchar -Piplup -Shinx -Riolu -Snivy -Tepig -Oshawott -Axew -Chespin -Fennekin -Froakie Unplayable Characters (NPCs) -Braviary -Rufflet -Larvitar -Magnemite -Eevee -Honedge -Jangmo-o -Gallade -Gardevoir -Lilligant -Chestnaught (More coming soon!) Bosses -Onix (More coming soon!) Trivia * In the BETA files of the game, there seems that Eevee was supposed to be a starter Pokemon. He was scrapped, probably because of time constraints and the fact that Eevee is a student. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (series) Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Roguelike Games